


1000 Credit Bet

by shingo_the_pest



Series: Butt Plugs [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Butt Plugs, M/M, Public Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingo_the_pest/pseuds/shingo_the_pest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy challenges Kirk to wear a butt plug while on shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 Credit Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/8627.html?thread=24072883#t24072883). And then later posted on my [LJ](http://shingo-the-pest.livejournal.com/120319.html).

"Oh fuck," Jim whimpers quietly in his chair. He evens out his breaths, in, out, in, out, determined to appear unaffected.

Neither Sulu nor Spock look up, and apparently no one on the Bridge has noticed his lack of composure. Of course not; James T. Kirk could bluff his way out of a lion's den. Even on the verge of orgasm.

"Captain?"

Kirk looks over his shoulder, and meets eyes with Uhura.

"Are you alright?" She discreetly asks.

Oh fuck. Her ears can detect anything. "I'm fine," Jim reassures, but his smile is a little tight.

"If you say so," she consents, and turns back to her console, just as something underneath Jim suddenly buzzes again. His breath hitches. Uhura looks alarmed, then suspicious. "Captain-"

The Captain spins around, putting his back to her. "Chekov, what data have we collected on Sector 3891.7 so far?"

"As of yesterday, ve are 89% complete in mapping out ze sector."

"Wonderful. Give us a full report."

As Chekov goes into detail, Jim can feel Uhura's critical eyes burning into his neck.

\---------------------------------------------

"How'd it go?" Bones drawls at the end of the day, looking smug like the cat that got the cream.

Jim sits down on the bed and the butt plug shifts inside him. He lets out a soft moan for the first time today, then nonchalantly starts to pull off his boots. "Perfect. No one suspected a thing. So you owe me a thousand credits."

"Not a thing, huh?"

"Not a thing. I'm just that damn good Bones."

"And I thought Lieutenant Uhura was giving you the evil eye during shift change."

"The Lieutenant didn’t suspect a damn thing. She's just fun to piss off."

"So no one suspected a thing."

"I've answered that already."

"Fine then. You win. This may be the most expensive damn thing I've done in years, but it's also been the hottest day of my life Jim." And Bones presses the long distance control button again, as he had throughout the entire day. Jim gasps as the little vibrating butt plug tortures him, and throws his head back, exposing his neck.

"Fuck Bones, I've been hard all day," he whines.

"I know darling. It's time to take care of that."

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to throw in how a thousand credits is enough to hire one hell of a high-class prostitute, but that didn’t make it in there. Neither did any actual sex.
> 
> There’s two minor inconsistencies in here: I don’t know how sectors are labeled, so “3891.7” is just gibberish. Also, the Federation doesn’t use money, so credits may not be canon.


End file.
